Uniting the Oceans
by phoenixfeather20111
Summary: Lacy Drew and Mark Jardyn join Katrina on a fast paced adventure, to bring the Ocean to peace. The minor sea gods and goddesses have joined Kronos's side and are rebelling against Poseidon, Kat and her friends must convince the minor sea gods, that they need peace, before the Ocean is fully destroyed. THIS IS A SEQUEL. Rated T for demigod violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ****THE OCEAN'S PEARL.**** It would make a lot of sense if you read The Ocean's Pearl before this one, that way you wouldn't have so many questions while reading this one. Please READ and REVIEW! Thank you! I enjoy nice, long REVIEWS with advice, ideas for the story, and pointers on how to write better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

_If Kat had a choice on how her last day of school went down, seafood would not have been her choice of dinner. The Lamia would not have helped clean her room, and she would not have headed for camp few weeks early. Yup, Kat had no idea what she would get herself into this summer. _

Chapter 1 Kat destroys her a room 

Kat slipped out of the school building, other kids streamed out, screaming, laughing, and yells could be heard. The teachers had all turned a blind eye, it was the last day of school, and everyone had just been let out. Kat would not be returning to that school, next season. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had broken the Art Class window, while escaping an angry winged boar that had somehow gotten into her class room. She might have knocked out that Art wall to, who knew what the mortals had seen? Kat hastily walked down a few streets, and into the house she was living in. Chiron had persuaded the Mist around a family, making them believe they were a foster family, and she was their foster kid. It was confusing at first, since she had to learn their names, and they acted as if they had known her for two months.

Kat dropped her back pack on the couch, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Jell, what's for supper?"

"Seafood, shrimp and crab," Mrs. Jell replied, putting some frozen shrimp in a bowl, and checking the boiling crab legs.

Kat took a step back, she suddenly felt queasy, and hurt. Like Mrs. Jell, had cut off all her limbs. Kat gagged, she felt pity and sadness for the poor sea creatures.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Mrs. Jell looked up, "you look sick, did school go well?"

"I-I don't eat s-seafood," Kat stuttered, backing up, and falling over a chair. The smell was overwhelming her, she knew her father's side was exaggerating, but still, those poor sea creatures!

"Oh, poor dear," Mrs. Jell helped her up, "it's what I'm serving tonight, though."

"Oh, okay, got homework," Kat fled the room. Mrs. Jell shook her head,

"On summer break, and she's starting so soon? Strange girl."

* * *

"Percy Jackson," Kat said, the mist shimmered, and Percy appeared. He was sitting in a cab, and Annabeth had her back to him. Obviously, they just had a fight, but Percy just looked confused.

"Um, Percy?" Kat asked. Percy jumped and his head hit the car's ceiling.

"Jeez, Kat don't scare me like that!" Percy said, grinning at her. "What did you do to your hair?"

"My hair?" Kat's hand strayed to her head, she had done a waterfall braid horizontally, and dyed each strand pink that slowly turned into purple the farther it got down the strand.

"It's colorful," Percy said, sounding shocked.

"Ever heard of girls dying their hair?" Kat asked.

"No," Percy said, Kat rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Bubble Boy, I need your help, I'm stuck in a tight spot."

"Aren't we all?" Percy rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Mrs. Jell decided to make seafood for dinner."

"That's your problem!?"

"Well, besides the Lamia in my closet, yes."

"Lamia?" Percy said.

"Don't worry, hopefully I'll vanquish it before you guys come over." Kat stated, "You should see the state of my room right now, it took a lot of work trapping the Lamia in my closet."

"Okay, then, we'll be right over." Percy said, he glanced at Annabeth, then cut the connection.

Kat sat down on her bed, it creaked, and collapsed. Oops, she must have did something to it while cornering the Lamia. Oh, well, good thing her mother had been a carpenter. She would fix it later. Kat groaned, she definitely did not want to open her closet door right now. But she knew she had to. Before the Lamia did further damage to her closet.

Kat pushed her mattress aside, and pulled out a celestial bronze spear. Not her style, but it would do. She got ready, and flung open the closet door. The vampire demon sprang out, Kat stabbed, and with a hiss, it exploded.

"Johnny! Could you get me a broom!?" Kat yelled out her bedroom door. Johnny was Mr. and Mrs. Jell's son. Johnny thundered up the stairs, and opened the door.

"Wow, that's the fifth time you've asked for the broom this we-" Johnny's mouth dropped open, "what did you do to your room!?"

"It's no problem, I'll clean it up," Kat said hastily.

"Sorry to break it to you, Kat, but a broom isn't going to clean this up."

"Got it, Smarty, I'll take care of it."

"Alright then," Johnny said. He turned and left.

Kat swept up the monster dust and threw it out the window. She did her best to tidy her closet. Her clothes had been torn off the racks, most of them had been shredded. Two of her Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and a t-shirt from the Smithsonian she had got last winter, and an Aquarium Hoodie were still wearable. The rest were torn apart, Kat sighed, and dumped the shredded cloth into a garbage bag. She tidied her room the best she could, and piled her collapsed bed neatly. She wrote a little note, saying she would pay for the damage of the room later. And that the neighbor's cat had scratched up her closet. Indeed, her closet walls had ugly talon scratches across it. The door was worse. Kat checked her room quickly, grabbed her Smithsonian backpack, and stuffed her three surviving t-shirts, her hoodie, two pairs of jeans, a hairbrush, her special sea shell necklace, two small celestial bronze knives into her backpack, a package of Oreos, and a can of Mountain Dew. Then she marched downstairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Jell?" Kat said.

"Yes, Katrina?" Mrs. Jell said, taking the boiled crab of the burner.

"I was wondering if you remembered me talking about my older brother?" Kat winced, as she saw the crab.

"Percy? How could I forget him? You don't stop talking about him!" Mrs. Jell smiled.

"Yeah, well, I forgot to mention, Percy takes me to a camp every summer for fun. . ."

"And?" Mrs. Jell prompted.

"Well, he's coming to pick me up in about two minutes. . ."

"Oh? And I suppose you want me to let you go?" Mrs Jell asked.

"Yes," Kat grinned apologetically.

"Tell me about this camp." Mrs. Jell said sternly.

"Well, the Camp director is Mr. D-"

"Does that stand for anything?"

""That's actually a game at Camp, trying to figure out his last name. Anyway, he's nice." Katrina saw Mrs. Jell's strawberry garden suddenly brighten, and looked like it was actually thriving. "And the activities director, is Mr. Chiron-"

"As in the Greek myt-"

"Exactly," Kat interrupted, "anyway at the camp there is archery, canoes, capture the flag, swimming, rock wall climbing," Kat grimaced at the thought of the lava rock wall. "Hiking, arts and crafts, and for some fun, they teach you sword fighting."

"Real swords?" Mrs. Jell asked, skeptical.

"No, definitely not, they don't want the campers to get hurt. We use wooden swords."

"I guess you can go, but remember, next year if you get kicked out of school again, we are pulling this. . . camp."

"Got it, Mrs Jell, thanks-"

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong!_

"That would be Percy!" Kat leaped up from the kitchen stool, "gotta go!"

* * *

"Took you long enough," Percy teased as Kat leapt into the cab.

"Sorry, Kelp Head, I had some convincing to do," Kat shot back.

"Jeez, Pearl Brains, lighten up." Percy laughed.

"Got it, Bubble Boy," Kat turned to Annabeth, "what's up?"

"Percy met his mortal friend again," Annabeth grumbled. Kay's eyes widened,

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl who could see through the mist?"

"Yup," Percy sighed.

"And?" Kat prompted.

"She saved my life, from two empousai, she saw them before I did," Percy said.

"She's got a hobby started." Kat said, impressed.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked.

"That's the second time she's saved a demigod from a monster, if she keeps that up she'll have a hobby started," Kat informed him.

"Dangerous hobby," Percy muttered.

"Kat! What did you do to your hair?" Annabeth said, seeing Kat's multicolored hair.

"I dyed it, I promise the next person to ask me that is going to get judo flipped." Kat growled.

"Drop us off right here," Annabeth said to the cabby.

"Are you sure, Miss, there's nothing here," the cab driver said. Annabeth handed him a stack of bills and he decided not to argue. The three demigods climbed out,

"Race you to the top, Bubble Brain," and Kat bolted, Percy at her heels.

"I win!" Kat gasped, tapping Thalia's pine tree.

"No fair, you had a head start!" Percy complained.

"Life is not fair, bro," Kat laughed, then they both grew silent realizing her statement.

"Not fair," Percy sighed.

"Poor Bianca and Zoë," Kat said.

"You two coming?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess," Kat hoisted her back pack over her shoulder, and the three stepped across the camp's boundary line.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

_Who knew the Labyrinth was such a big deal? Kat decided, It was just a big musty maze last time she checked. Not a maze that could make you go insane, or a big disaster for the whole camp. . ._

Chapter 2 The Invasion Route into Camp

Kat burst into her cabin, she wanted to unpack then go straight to the practice arena. Kat gasped.

"Why! It's beautiful!" Indeed the cabin was sparkling clean and Tyson had taken it upon himself to decorate. A few Hippocampus molded into bronze were hanging on the ceiling. Kat could barely believe Tyson could make such delicate things with his big hands.

"Sister!" He exclaimed excitedly, and hugging her hard.

"Hi. Tyson." Kat choked, "can't. Breath." Tyson immediately let go over her, and she fell to the floor, but she instantly sprang up.

"You have to work on your hugs, Big Guy," Kat grinned, "but they are getting better. You decorated the cabin, I see, Master Cyclops." Kat raised an eyebrow, "what for, is it a holiday I completely forgot? My birthday, your's, Annabeth's? No, I don't think I forgot anything." Kat looked up at him puzzled. Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, walked in.

"Wow, you guys over did yourselves," she gasped. She jotted something down on her clip board and then left the cabin.

"Oh, I completely forgot," Kat moaned, dramatically, and she faked a faint across her bed. "Today is cabin inspection day! Thanks for saving us, One Eyed Wonder."

Tyson beamed.

Percy walked in, "let me guess, we are cleaning the dinner pla - oh my gods! Kat?"

"All Master Cyclops, work. I forgot too."

"Thank goodness," Percy said, "even heroes need other heroes to help them out of tight spots."

Tyson grinned.

"How is Grover?" Kat questioned, sitting up in her bed.

"He's okay, but the council thinks he is spreading tales about Pan. He's got a week, or he gets fired." Percy laid down on his bed.

"Ouch! Poor Grover," Kat said, she picked up her backpack and hung it on the bunk bed post. She unzipped it, and pulled out a package of Oreos.

"Were did you get that?" Percy said, jumping excitedly, and hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed. "Ouch."

"From home, Kelp Head," Kat said, tossing him two oreos.

"Candy isn-"

"Well, yeah, but I see the Hermes kids breaking it all the time. And what about the time, Luke betrayed you, weren't you guys drinking soda?"

"Yeah, bu-"

"Hypocrite."

"Hey!"

"Gotta go," Kat laughed, "I was hoping to catch up with Lacy, at the training arena."

"You mean practice with her?" Percy asked.

"Both," Kat said, slipping out the door.

"At the same time?" Percy yelled, but Kat was too far away to hear.

* * *

Lacy Drew, daughter of Aphrodite, was against Mark Yates, son of Ares. His sword and her knife clashed together, as they blocked, lunged, and stabbed. Without warning, Lacy cried out and fell to the floor.

"You okay," Mark said, instantly concerned, as he bent down to help her up. Lacy grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed hard on his back as she jumped up and disarmed him.

"Good one," Mark groaned.

Lacy laughed, "thanks, Mark."

"Will I ever beat you?" Mark asked, as Lacy help him up.

"Nope," Lacy grinned.

"Not even once?" Mark said.

"Not even once," Lacy grinned. "Wait, who is that?"

Mark squinted and looked at the figure running towards them.

"It looks like your friend, Kat. . ." Mark said, with disbelief.

"It is Kat," Lacy said. Kat ran up to them, and instantly Lacy hugged her. Lacy hugged almost all of her friends, it was her way of saying, hello and goodbye. Kat squirmed awkwardly, until Lacy let go of her with a laugh.

"I will absolutely never get used to that, Lacy, and you know it," Kat grinned, and turned to Mark. "Who's this?"

"This is Mark Jardyn, son of Ares," Lacy introduced them.

"Son of Ares, huh?" Kat said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yeah," Mark said.

"Alright," Kat turned to Lacy, "care to practice?"

"Definitely," Lacy grinned, holding up her knife. "But what did you do to your hair?"

"You are so going down," Kat grumbled.

* * *

Kat slid onto the bench at the Poseidon table, and Percy and Tyson joined her.

"You're wet," Percy exclaimed.

"So?" Kat said.

"Well, we normally have the power to control that," Percy said, "did you want to get wet?"

"I met Mrs. O'Leary," Kat stated.

"The little doggy is fun!" Tyson announced.

Kat choked on the water she was drinking, "little doggy?"

Percy laughed, "I met Mrs. O'Leary to."

"How about Quintus?" Kat asked.

"Yup," Percy said.

"He's interesting. . ." Kat trailed off, "I don't know what to think of him."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Chiron left early, and as soon as that happened, Annabeth and Grover slid on to the bench for the Poseidon table. Tyson muttered something about polishing fish ponies and left. Kat snickered, she knew about Tyson's strange fear of Grover, and thought it was hilarious.

"Grover is in trouble, the only way we can help him, is with the Labyrinth," Annabeth whispered. Grover sighed, Kat leaned in to hear more.

"The maze where the Minotaur was kept?" Percy asked, Kat was confused.

"Exactly," Annabeth said.

"It won't be under the King's palace in Crete anymore," Kat said.

"Which means it's under some building in America," Percy guessed.

"Under a building, really Bubble Boy?" Kat rolled her eyes.

"The Labyrinth is huge, Percy," Annabeth told him, "It wouldn't even fit under the largest city in America."

"Which you don't know," Percy said amused.

"Yes I do! It's. . . it's. . ." Annabeth struggled, "that's not the point! Anyway-"

"For future reference Annabeth, it is New York," Kat snickered.

"Wow! Even I didn't know that!" Percy said, surprised.

"Hahaha," Kat said, "really Percy, you lived in New York your whole life, and I just moved there. Yet I know that New York is the largest cit-"

"Guys focus!" Grover interrupted.

"Right," Annabeth said shooting a glare at Kat, "you can get anywhere in the Labyrinth."

"If you don't get lost and die a terrible death, Grover muttered.

"Grover! There has to be a way," Annabeth argued, "Clarice did."

"Barely," Grover said dejectedly. "And the other guy-"

"He didn't die, he was driven insane," Annabeth shot back.

"Wow, Annabeth, that makes us feel loads better," Kat said, sarcastically, "I'm sure Percy will love to join you in the wonderful Labyrinth, I happen to be busy this summer, so won't be tagging along." Kat picked up her empty plate and placed it on the dirty plates stack. "And Annabeth, you're attracting Quintus's attention, scratch that, everyone's attention, you should go back to your table." Kat advised.

* * *

"We're partners for Quintus's practice," Lacy said.

"I heard," Kat grinned.

"We have to kill all the scorpions and collect the gold laurels," Lacy explained.

"Do you think I am deaf?"

"Of course not."

"Well, come on, Beauty Queen." Kat smirked.

"Beauty Queen?" Lacy questioned, "that's a new one."

"You needed a change, Make up Girl just wasn't good enough."

"Right. . ."

* * *

"And our winners are Clarisse and Lee Fletcher." Quintus's announced.

Kat sighed, "We were close."

"Yeah." Lacy groaned, "I forgot! I was supposed to help Mark with. . ."

"With?" Kat pushed.

"Gotta go!" Lacy said hastily, and dashed off.

"Okay?" Kat said. "I'll go find Percy and Annabeth then."

* * *

"Teacher? Trainer!? Swordsman!? Quintus!?" Kat screamed on top of her lungs. Quintus instantly stopped sword fighting with one of the demigods and turned around.

"It's Katrina, right?" He said, lowering his sword.

"Kat," Kat said, gasping to catch her breath. "It's Percy and Annabeth," gasp, "I can't find them." She gasped than choked, and turned deathly pale.

"Katrina Bowes, take it slow, breath," Quintus said, "keep your hands on your head, helps you breathe." Kat followed his orders obediently.

"Now, what's this about Percy?"

"I can't find Percy and Annabeth! I've looked everywhere!"

"Oh? I'm sure they're somewhere, Katrina, ask around." Quintus smiled softly at her.

"That's just it, I have asked around," Kat cried out, "And no one has seen them since before your practice game thing. I've asked everyone! And searched everywhere. In all the cabins, even the woods!"

Quintus now looked extremely concerned,

"Can I take my hands off my head now?" Kat asked. Quintus could totally tell she was joking to cover up her fear.

Yes, you may," Quintus said gravely.

"We need a search group, fast!" Kat said. Quintus stood there tapping his foot thinking.

"Hello? Teacher? Trainer!? Quintus!?" Kat yelled. Quintus jumped,

"Right, I'll organize search groups, you go and update Chiron on these. . . Unfortunate events."

Kat raced off, Quintus sighed,

"Okay everyone! Round up!" Quintus yelled, "We need to form a search party!"

* * *

"Annabeth!" Kat yelled, "Percy!"

"Peter! Anniebel!" Dionysus said lazily. Kat jumped,

"I thought you were. . . on business." Kat said.

"Just checking up on the camp, Zeus's orders," Dionysus flicked open a can of Diet Coke and took a big gulp. "I see the camp has been irresponsible while I was gone?"

"How, my lord?" Kat said, swallowing her anger.

"By losing two demigod brats, the important ones," Dionysus said, finishing his Diet Coke in a gulp. He crushed it and threw it behind his shoulder. A very angry nymph emerged from her tree and picked it up. She shot Dionysus a nasty glare, and Kat gave her an apologetic smile. Dionysus began to glow, and Kat closed her eyes hastily, in a flash Dionysus was gone.

"Bye, Wine Dude!" Kat yelled, she grinned, then remembered Percy and Annabeth. She was nearing Zeus's fist. "Percy, Annabeth!"

She entered the clearing, and at that exact moment, Percy and Annabeth emerged from the boulders.

"Annabeth! Percy! Where have you two been!?" Kat yelled. Clarisse emerged from the trees with some campers, Chiron also followed them.

"We're fine," Percy said, "we fell in a hole."

"A hole, Kelp Head?" Kat said, not buying it, "you were gone a little more than an hour."

"Where have you guys been?" Clarisse demanded. She looked at Annabeth.

"Honest!" Percy protested, "three scorpions were after us, and we hid in the rocks, and fell, we were only gone a few minutes."

"You found it didn't you?" Clarisse said.

Annabeth nodded.

"Well, now we know what Luke is after," Clarice said.

"What?" Percy said, looking confused.

Annabeth turned toward Percy, Kat walked up closer to hear.

"An entrance to the Labyrinth." Annabeth said, "An invasion route straight into the heart of camp."

**Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: I am really really HAPPY! Two reviews already on this story! Please make it a habit to review, I just LOVE them. Since you guys reviewed, I thought it would be nice to update earlier than I was go in to, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

_Kat was annoyed, nothing was more important than sleeping. Sleeping was on the top of her list to do, NO ONE should wake Kat up from her sleep. . ._

Chapter 3 The Quests

Mark ran right into cabin three, and shook Kat awake.

"Five more minutes, Percy," she grumbled and rolled over.

"No, Kat!" Mark said, "It's about Lacy you have to come now!" Kat sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why do you and Lacy have to always wake up earlier?" She groaned.

"You have to come to the big house," Mark said, shaking her by the shoulders, "it's about Lacy!"

Kat groaned, "Ten more minutes!"

"No!"

"Fine, Alarm Clock," Kat said standing up and stretching. Mark rolled his eyes. She grabbed her aquarium hoodie and pulled it over her head, and they ran off to the big house. When they entered, Lacy was sitting on the couch gasping and trying to breathe. Her face was deathly pale.

Chiron was in his wheelchair and trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" Kat asked, suddenly wide awake.

"Lacy and I were bored, so we asked Chiron if there was anything he needed us to do, yesterday." Mark's explained, "He wanted us to organize and tidy the attic. Well, we started working on it yesterday, and then this morning we thought it would be a good idea to have an early start. Ten minutes into our cleaning, the Oracle grabbed Lacy by the shoulders said a prophecy. It was terribly creepy, green smoke drifted out of her mouth while she was speaking. The green smoke wrapped around them, and I couldn't see Lacy. Then the Oracle let go of her and fell. Lacy collapsed, and she hasn't spoken a word since. I opened a window to let the green smoke out and yelled for help."

"Creepy, do you know what she said?" Kat questioned.

"Chiron believes the prophecy is about you," Mark said softly. Kat blanched. Chiron nodded,

"Mark could you repeat it for her?" Chiron asked.

Mark nodded shakily and opened his mouth to speak.

"The daughter of the ocean,

Shall battle at old faithful.

One shall be lost,

To unite the oceans,

And storm an assembly.

In the forests of pine." Lacy said.

"Lacy do you feel alright?" Mark asked, closing his open mouth. Kat turned to Chiron,

"Battle at old faithful?" Kat questioned, "I've never heard of old faithful."

"Yes, this prophecy is an interesting one," Chiron agreed, "to unite the oceans?"

"Isn't the ocean at war with itself, my dad against the minor sea gods?"

"Yeah," Chiron pondered her words, "but that's impossible, there is so many sea gods, you wouldn't be able to convince them all."

"I guess," Kat sighed. "But if it really is what I just said. . ."

"That's going to be a long quest," Chiron said.

"Are you sure it's about me?" Kat said, "Tethys was considered the goddess of ocean, and sometimes the ocean, it could be a daughter of Tethys."

"And do we have a daughter of Tethys?" Chiron said, glancing at her.

"The undetermined," Kat swallowed a giggle. "There might be a daughter-"

"Kat, I understand you don't want this quest," Chiron said, "but it's obviously yours. Do accept the Quest given to you?"

"I accept."

"Kat, why are you wearing pajama bottoms?" Lacy asked.

Kat cursed in ancient Greek.

* * *

Kat rushed out of the cabin, her multicolored hair flying behind her. She rushed into the sword arena.

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was a War Council?" Kat demanded.

Chiron sighed, "This was for the cabin leaders."

"Last time I checked, there was only three people in my cabin. So we really don't have a cabin leader." Kat said, "Plus, Tyson and Percy are here, so why wasn't I invited?"

"We didn't want to wake you up," Annabeth said, "you slept in."

"How did I-" Kat realized she had gone right back to bed as soon as she made sure Lacy was alright and she had excepted her quest. "Ugh!"

Chiron smiled. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Juniper sat next to Grover, Travis and Conner Stoll, Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Percy, even Argus, the camp's one hundred eyed security chief was there. Kat understood that when Argus was there, it was serious. "Alright, you guys can continue," Kat waved her hand and sat down next to Percy.

"Luke must have known about the labyrinth," Annabeth continued "He knew everything about the camp." Kat detected proud in her voice, she knew Luke and Annabeth had been close, but Annabeth acted as if she still respected him, even if he was pure evil. Juniper cleared her throat, "That's what I was trying to tell you last night," Juniper said, "I saw Luke use the labyrinth often."

Silena frowned, "You knew about the labyrinth entrance and didn't say anything?"

"It was Luke, and I just thought it was a dark yucky cave," Juniper said.

"She has a good taste." Grover said.

Kat gagged, Percy choked on his slice of blue pizza.

"I would have paid attention except. . . well, it was Luke," Juniper blushed green.

Grover huffed, "forget what I said about good taste."

Kat snickered.

"Interesting," Quintus said, "and you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?" "

"Definitely," Clarisse said, "If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months."

"He's been sending scouts into the maze," Annabeth said, "We know because. . . because we found one."

"The point is," Clarisse said, "Luke is looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus's workshop."

"The guy who created the maze?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Kat said, pushing a strand of multicolored hair behind her ear.

"The greatest architect, and the greatest inventor of all time." Annabeth sighed dreamily. Kat rolled her eyes, Annabeth continued, "He's the only one who can navigate the maze. If Luke finds Daedalus's workshop, and convinces Daedalus to help him. He could navigate anywhere quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then. . ."

"To Olympus," Kat breathed.

The arena grew silent except for Mrs. O'Leary chewing her toy.

"Back up a sec," Beckendorf said, "you said, 'convince Daedalus'? Isn't he dead?"

Quintus grunted, "I should hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And don't the stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

"No one knows," Kat said.

"Katrina is right," Chiron said, "there are rumours that he retreated into the Labyrinth at the ends of his life."

"And he could still be there," Kat said. Quintus shifted awkwardly.

"We need to go in there," Annabeth announced, "We have to find his workshop before Luke does."

"Wait," Percy said, "why don't we just blow up the entrance?"

Kat laughed,

"Great idea, I'll go get the dynamite," Grover said.

Clarisse shook her head, "We tried that in Phoenix, I even knocked down a whole building, and the entrance just moved a few feet. It would take a lot of magic to block an entrance."

Kat whistled,

"Wow."

"We could fight," Lee Fletcher suggested. "We know where the entrance is now. We could set up defenses."

"We will set up defenses," Chiron said, "but Clarisse is right. If Luke gets an army of monsters inside the camp, it. . . would not be good."

Everyone was solemn, even Kat didn't crack a smile.

"We have to get to Daedalus's workshop first," Annabeth insisted, "find Ariadne's string, and prevent it from getting into Luke's hands."

"Wait, Ariadne's string?" Kat questioned.

"It's one of Daedalus's inventions, it navigates the maze," Annabeth told her.

"But if no one can navigate the maze," Percy said, "what chance do we have?"

"I've been studying architecture for years," Annabeth said. "I know Daedalus's Labyrinth better than anybody."

"From reading about it," Percy argued.

"Well, yes." Annabeth said.

"That's not enough!" Percy said.

"It has to be!" Annabeth snapped, her hand gripped her knife.

"It isn't enough!" Percy said, his hand slipped into his pocket.

Kat watched their argument in amusement.

Chiron cleared his throat, "first things first. We need a quest. Someone needs to enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze."

"I think Annabeth should lead," Kat put in.

"I agree, for once, with Kat, Annabeth should lead this quest," Clarisse said.

"For once, Clarisse?" Kat said, laughing. "Really?" Clarisse rolled her eyes.

Everyone agreed.

"You've done as much as I have, Clarisse," Annabeth said, "You should go to."

Clarisse shook her head, "I'm not going back in there!"

Travis Stoll laughed, "don't tell me you're scared, Clarisse, chi- Ouch! Kat!" He glared at her, but Kat's eyes flashed, and he didn't push it.

Clarisse stood up shakily, "You don't understand anything, punk. I'm not going in there again. Never!" She turned and stormed out of the arena.

"I didn't mean to," Travis looked worried.

"Shut it, Stoll, Clarisse will be okay," Kat said.

"Well, Annabeth, do you accept your quest?" Chiron asked gently.

"Yes, I accept," Annabeth said shakily.

"I think it's your turn to visit the. . . attic," Chiron smiled encouragingly at her.

Kat felt a shiver go down her spine as Annabeth nodded.

* * *

"What was the prophecy, my dear?" Chiron asked. All the cabin leaders were sitting in the game room. Annabeth took a shaky breath, and shot a glance at Percy.

"You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze.

The dead, the traitor, the lost one raise.

You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,

The child of Athena's final stand."

Everyone looked around uncomfortably, Annabeth was a child of Athena, and her final stand did not sound good. Kat put a hand on Annbeth's shoulder, and smiled encouragingly,

"Continue, Annabeth." Kat said softly. Annabeth nodded at the younger girl gratefully,

"Destroy with a hero's final breath. . ."

Kat smiled encouragingly,

"I-I forget," Annabeth muttered. Kat raised her eyebrows, Annabeth was known for her good memory, she remembered everything she heard. Kat realized she probably didn't want to tell them.

"That's okay," Kat said.

"Percy," Annabeth asked, "will you join my quest?"

"Absolutely, Wise Girl."

She nodded, "Grover?"

"Definitely, the lost one could mean Pan," Grover said excitedly. Annabeth turned to Kat,

"Kat-"

Kat shook her head, "Sorry Annabeth, but I've got my own quest this summer."

"You what!?" Percy exploded. "And you didn't tell me?!" Kat smirked,

"Things just sometimes slip my mind, Percy."

"You forgot about your own quest!?"

"No, Kelp Head, I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot to tell your own brother about your quest, Pearl Brains!?"

"Shut it, Prissy!"

"The name's Percy!"

"Did I just hear you say Prissy?" Kat laughed, "yeah, I think I did, Prissy."

"Kat!"

Annabeth cleared her throat, "Water Children, calm down."

"Hey!" Percy and Kat protested in unison.

"Thank you, Jackson and Bowes, shall I continue?" Annabeth glared at them. Kat crossed her arms,

"Definitely, Chase."

"Thank you, Bowes." Annabeth turned to Tyson. "Tyson, we are going to need a big guy around. Would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, and we will get to make things go BOOM!" Tyson cheered.

Annabeth smiled, "I take that as a yes, then."

"Annabeth," Chiron said, his tail swished worriedly. "This against the ancient laws. A leader of the quest must have two compians."

"I know, Chiron," Annabeth said, "but I need all the help I can get."

"Annabeth, I'm not sure-"

"It will be fine," Annabeth flipped her hair out of her face. "I need them, Chiron."

* * *

**Don't say it, I am terrible at writing prophecies. Anyway, thanks for reading! And please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! Please keep that up. And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. :( **

* * *

_When did Percy get so overprotective? Kat wondered, and when did Lacy learn how to fly a helicopter? Maybe I don't know my friends as well I thought. . ._

Chapter 4 Lacy steals a Helicopter

"When are you leaving?!" Percy demanded.

"Tomorrow morning, Prissy." Kat said. She placed a big bag of ambrosia in her Smithsonian backpack.

"That's when we're leaving," Percy said.

"I know, Prissy," Kat checked her supply of mortal cash.

"You'll be careful, right?" Percy asked anxiously.

"I think the question is, will you be careful?" Kat laughed.

"Of course I will-"

"Are you sure?" Kat smirked, "just don't get eaten by meat eating horses, okay?"

Percy laughed, "There's no such thing."

Kat chuckled, "and that's a good thing, because knowing you, you'll ask to clean their stalls."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "I wouldn't do something that stupid!"

"Yeah, right."

* * *

"Hey, Kat?" Lacy asked, "I think I've figured out what old faithful is."

"Great!" Kat said, "what is it?" Kat zipped up her backpack.

"Well, I looked it up on my computer and there is this geyser, called Old Faithful in Wyoming. In the Yellowstone National Park." Lacy said, "I figured that since this is our only clue. We should probably head for Yellowstone."

"Good idea," Mark said, he reached for a stack of maps that he had laid out on Kat's bed. Kat stopped him.

"Really, Mark? Do we need all these maps?" She laughed. Mark's face burned red,

"I didn't want to get lost." He mumbled.

"We'll be fine," Kat grinned. Mark shoved them into his backpack anyway, and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Do we have a good supply of ambrosia?" Lacy asked.

"Yes," Kat held up a bag of ambrosia. Lacy checked it of on her bright pink clipboard.

"Hair supplies?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah, wait what?" Kat asked.

"Hair supplies, make up, perfume?" Lacy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, that's right, we're fighting the monsters in a beauty salon," Kat rolled her eyes, "are we wearing six inch heals?"

"Katrina Bowes," Lacy laughed, "I was teasing!"

"Good, I thought we lost you from your mother for a second," Kat laughed.

"Do we have weapons?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah," Kat fingered her bobby pin.

Lacy checked weapons off her list.

"How about silver weapons?" Mark asked.

"Why would we need silver weapons?" Kat questioned.

"We might run into werewolves," Mark said.

"Oh. . ." Kat looked at him blankly.

"Werewolves can only be harmed by silver," Mark stated.

"Okay, you can bring a silver weapon," Kat shrugged.

"Food?" Lacy asked.

"We can buy food as we go along," Kat said.

"I've got a lunch box right here," Mark said, "I've got three bottles of water, six ham sandwiches, nine granola bars, and a big bag of carrots."

Kat and Lacy gagged.

"You brought vegetables?" Kat said.

"My mom would kill me if I didn't bring vegetables," Mark shrugged, "and I'm not planning on dying soon."

Kat snickered, "You're scared of your mom?"

Mark looked rather uncomfortable,

"Believe me, if you saw my mom when she was angry, you'd be scared of her to."

"Where do you live?" Kat asked kindly.

"Williamsport, Pennsylvania," Mark said. "Where do you live?"

It was Kat's turn to be uncomfortable, "Ah, New York City," Kat said.

"But Kat lived in her dad's palace for two years," Lacy added. Kat shot her a look and Lacy smirked.

"Wait, you lived in. . ." Mark stared at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Kat twisted her hair around her finger, and noticed that Tyson must have put some seashells on the windows. They were so pretty.

"No, it is a big deal!" Mark said, "You got to see your dad everyday for two years!"

"Not everyday, not at all," Kat corrected, "I saw him maybe once or twice a month."

"I've only seen my dad twice in my twelve years, Katrina," Mark said.

"Mark, I don't know why my dad decided to take me in. But for some reason, he did." Kat sighed, "I'm sorry that I have made you jealous, conversation closed."

Mark nodded.

"Do we have a good supply of drachmas?" Lacy asked.

Kat nodded, and held up a plastic bag that was full of them. Lacy checked that off her pink clipboard.

"Sleeping bags?" Lacy questioned.

Kat nodded, and shoved her sea greenish blue sleeping bag in her backpack. Mark pushed his blood red sleeping bag, and Lacy shoved her bright pink sleeping bag in their backpacks. Lacy checked it off.

"Do we have a tent?" Lacy asked.

"Yup," Kat gestured to her forest green one, and Mark pointed to his dark blue one.

"Alright then, we're ready," Lacy looked up at Kat, "any plans you want us to go through before we get a good night's rest?"

"Yeah," Kat yawned, "don't get killed."

And on that note they went to bed.

* * *

"Kat," a voice called, "Kat? Kat! Kat! KAT!" Someone grabbed Kat by the shoulders and shook her.

"Ten more minutes," Kat groaned, putting her pillow over her head.

"No, you have to wake up now!" Your quest begins today, remember?" Lacy urged, "Wake up, Sleepy Head!"

Maybe it was the morning, or perhaps it was Kat's lack of sleep. But suddenly being called 'Sleepy Head' filled Kat with anger. She sat up in her bed, and punched hard. Someone stumbled back, gasping for breath.

"What was that for?!" Someone wheezed.

"Well, don't call me 'Sleepy Head.'" Kat muttered, then pulled her blankets over head.

"She sleeps as heavy as Percy and Tyson," Someone said.

"And all three of them need to get up," A voice said sharply, "They have a quest today."

"Should we get Chiron?"

"Nah, does anyone have a bucket of water?"

"They are children of the sea god, will that work?"

"It's worth a try."

Almost immediately after this statement, someone dumped water on top of Kat. Kat screeched, and leaped up. The first thing that crossed her mind was,

_Why is it so dark? Oh, I forgot to open my eyelids! Silly me!_

Kat opened her eyes, and willed herself to dry. She blinked trying to get used to the bright sunlight that flooded the room. When her eyes could actually see, she saw Clarisse holding a water bucket, Lacy stood right next to her bunk, Mark was on the floor trying to breath and clutching his stomach, Annabeth stood next to Percy her arms crossed, Percy was blinking, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. And Tyson. . . was still snoring in his bed.

Kat sighed,

"You guys are so rude, don't you understand how important sleep is!?"

Everyone glared at her.

"Need help waking up Tyson?" Kat grinned, and Annabeth nodded. That's when Kat realized everyone was soaking wet except for Percy and her. Oops, she must have made the cabin fountain explode. Kat walked up to Tyson's bed,

"Hey Tyson!" Kat said softly, "It's time to get up. You have a quest today, remember?" She smiled, "time to get up, remember you are going to make things go BOOM!" Tyson sat up and grinned,

"We are going to make things go BOOM today?"

"Yes, Tyson, if you get up." Kat smiled.

"I will get up and make things go BOOM!" Tyson jumped out of his bunk bed. Everyone stared at her,

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea." Kat shrugged.

* * *

"Now, be careful," Percy said.

"Percy! I know, you've told me that about a million times in the past half hour," Kat said crossly.

"Still, be care-"

"Are you ready to go, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded, "Don't fly, unless you have to," he added. Annabeth started pulling him toward the entrance of the Labyrinth, "actually don't fly at all."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"I'm coming," Percy grabbed his backpack, and looked over his shoulder, "Don't get cornered by monsters, stay sa- oof," Annabeth pulled him into the Labyrinth and Percy was gone.

"Thanks, Annabeth!" Kat yelled, she turned to her friends, "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Mark said, his backpack was slung over his shoulder.

"Definitely," Lacy put her thumbs up, her pink backpack lay right next to her.

"Then let's go," Kat picked up her backpack and they walked out of the woods.

"Argus will drive you into town," Chiron said, he walking beside them.

"Alright," Kat agreed, she saw a white SUV parked in front of the big house. She opened up the door and Lacy and Mark climbed in. Kat followed them.

"Hi, Argus," Lacy waved cheerfully at their driver.

Argus just smiled and didn't say anything, there was a rumor that the reason Argus didn't talk much, was because his mouth was full of eyes. And he didn't want to show them. The car ride was pretty silent as each of them wondered what would happen during the quest until Kat's ear splitting shriek,

"Out! Out of the car, now!" Kat threw open the car door, and the three of them tumbled out. Argus followed them as fast as possible, and they all turned just in time to see a woman half dragon, destroy the SUV. The mortals started going crazy, an old lady screamed something about mad scientists. And another man argued with her that it was dragons from outer space.

"Echidna," Kat muttered.

"The mother of monsters?" Mark asked.

"No, the other one," Kat said.

"The anteater!?"

"Of course not! The other monster!" Kat laughed, despite the situation.

"Great, there is another one?" Mark said.

"Yup, half dragon, half woman," Kat said, as the monster approached.

"How was she killed?" Lacy asked, pulling out her knife.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kat said.

"It's your quest!" Mark said.

"We were all studying the greek stories," Kat snapped.

"Do you guys have a feeling that Argus is trying to tell us something?' Mark said. Kat glanced at Argus, indeed, he was rolling his eyes, which looked really weird, and pointed at himself. Kat remembered something vague about Argus and Echidna, but she couldn't remember what.

"You guys shall die," hissed the monster. It looked like a woman, waist and up, raven black hair spilled over her shoulders, her eyes were as black as night. She opened her mouth and cackled as she approached, Kat shivered when she saw the forked tongue, and fangs. Below her waist, it was a dragon's body, and wings sprouted from her back. Her claws were as long as fingers, and they were stained with blood. Kat grabbed her bobby pin and in seconds Kat held her sword, Mark held his electric spear, and Lacy clutched her knife.

"Okay, where's the nearest building?" Kat asked.

"The airport," Lacy said, "Newark Airport."

Kat sighed, "When I say now make a mad dash for the airport, got it?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded.

"Fine with me," Lacy shrugged.

Echidna screeched, and rose into the air, then she dived. Mark threw his spear, and it hit her leg and slowed her down as electricity coursed through her body. Mark grabbed his sword, and Lacy cried out.

"I remember now, Echidna was killed by Argus, when she was sleeping." Lacy said with delight.

Kat cursed in Greek, "wow, Echidna is definitely asleep right now!"

Echidna landed, and Mark charged, he stabbed her in the leg, and Echidna hit him with her claws, making him fly backwards. Kat slid, baseball style under Echidna and stabbed her under her belly. Strangely, Echidna didn't explode, she just roared with pain.

"Now!" Kat yelled.

"Help!" Lacy cried, trying to drag the unconscious Mark. Kat grabbed Mark by his arms and together Lacy and Kat dragged him through the gates of the airport. Lacy dropped Mark's legs to point Kat in a direction on where to go.

"Put him down, now," Lacy said. Kat laid him on the asphalt and realized Lacy had led them to a helicopter.

"There's no way, I'm riding that thing!" Kat whimpered, suddenly turning as white as a ghost.

"You've got no choice," Lacy said, swinging open the doors.

"We don't have a pilot," Kat argued.

"I can fly." Lacy stated.

"You what?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Right," Kat pushed Mark into the passenger seat. Lacy threw their backpacks in, and climbed into the pilot seat. Kat hesitated, she heard a roar, and screamed. Echidna was flying toward them fast. Lacy threw her knife, and it sliced through the monster's wing. Echidna fell from the air, and when she landed on the asphalt she exploded.

"Percy's going to kill me," Kat muttered, and she climbed into the seat and strapped her belt on. She reached out to swing the door shut when a pilot came running towards them shrieking. Someone with a camera snapped a picture. Kat could see the headline. TEENAGERS STEAL A HELICOPTER AND RIDE TO THEIR DEATHS. Kat swung the door shut and they rose into the air.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_That was the last time Kat went flying, and Who knew the god of war and bloodshed could actually control his temper? _

Chapter 5 Ares Requests for a Necklace

Kat screamed, and her hands covered her eyes.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" She shrieked

"Kat! Calm down!" Lacy ordered, "You are going to be fine, is Mark still unconscious?"

"Yes," Kat squeaked.

"Feed him some ambrosia," Lacy commanded, "and put some headphones on so we can communicate without yelling over the helicopter blades." Kat sighed and tried to find her backpack.

"Opening your eyes might help," Lacy advised.

"Don't crash," Kat muttered, opening one eye, and spotting her backpack. She found the ambrosia, and opened Mark's mouth and slipped a square in. He choked, and opened his eyes.

"We aren't dead?!" Mark asked, jumping away from Kat.

"Not yet," Kat muttered.

"I heard that, Katrina Bowes!" Lacy snapped, she softened, "Hi, Mark, we happen to be in a helicopter right now."

"I noticed," Mark said, "wait, Lacy you can fly a helicopter!?"

"Yes, my dad is a pilot, remember?" Lacy said.

"Right, I forgot," Mark said, "wow! Is that pegasi!?"

Lacy glanced out the window, "Yes, that's pegasi!"

"Please Lacy, keep your concentration on flying," Kat begged.

"Oh, Kat, flying is easy," Lacy let go of the controller, "just like a video game." Kat screamed, as the helicopter tipped. Lacy fixed it quickly and grinned, "Jeez, calm down Bubble Girl, we aren't that high up."

"We are going to die." Kat muttered, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

* * *

"We are dead aren't we?" Kat sighed, she was curled up tightly in a ball. They had been in the helicopter for three hours and Kat hadn't slept at all.

"No, we are actuall-"

"Crashing?"

"No! We-"

"Going to die soon?"

"You are so optimistic, we-"

"Are in Elysium?"

"Kat! Listen to me!"

"I'm listening. . ."

"We are going to get out of the helicopter."

"What! And die a very painful death!?"

"Of course not! We have landed."

"We are on the ground! And why didn't you tell me?" Kat sprang out of her ball, and opened the door. She rushed out into the fresh clean air.

"Finally, land," Kat laughed, "Don't do that to me again! At least we didn't run into an angry Zeus." She grabbed Mark's backpack and pulled out the lunch bag. She grabbed two sandwiches and a granola bar, and placed them in front of her.

"Wow, you're hungry," Mark said.

"It's not for me, it's for Zeus," Kat used a match and in seconds the food burned into nothing. "Thanks for. . ."

"Not striking me down?" Mark offered, "Naw, how about, Not killing me, no, murdering me?"

"For goodness sakes, Mark, I was going to say protecting me," Kat laughed. "It's getting dark, we should probably set up camp."

"No, let's go to my house," Mark said, "We are near as it is."

"Where are we?" Lacy asked.

"The outskirts of Williamsport," Mark said, "I know, because that's the tree, lightning struck." He pointed to a black burned tree, "It's a well-known landmark to all the kids in Williamsport."

"Was it really struck by lightning?" Kat asked, wondering if there was a demigod story behind it.

"I'm not really sure," Mark admitted, "but everyone in town says it was like this after a very stormy night."

"Okay," Lacy said, "Are we going to your house?"

"Yup," Mark picked up his backpack, "But it's on the other side of town. . ."

"No problem," Kat said, "MORNING MIST!" Lacy and Mark gave her strange looks. "I'm not crazy, look." Kat pointed up in the sky, and three pegasi glided over to them.

_How's that for fast, Mistress?_ Morning Mist bragged,_ I brought some of my friends, the black and white one is Twilight and the brown one is Coconut._

_Thanks, Morning Mist,_ Kat said, "This will be our ride to your house Mark."

* * *

Mark's mother almost fainted when they landed in Mark's back yard. Mark had leaped off before they landed, and had lead her to a chair in the kitchen. Kat and Lacy had waited to land before jumping off and joining Mark and his mother in the kitchen. His mother, Mrs. Jardyn, was giving him a lecture.

"I've seen you arrive by bus, car, even plane, and once a horse, but at least iris message me and tell me when you are going to arrive!" Mrs. Jardyn announced, giving him an evil eye. Mark studied the floor. "I've told you a million times, Mark Odysseus Jardyn," Mark winced and Kat snickered, "to Iris Message me often!" Mrs. Jardyn softened, "Now who is your other friend?"

"This is Katrina Bowes, mother, and you know Lacy." Mark said. She nodded impatiently,

"Well, aren't you guys hungry?" She pulled out a plate of cookies, and set them on the table. Lacy sat down and took a cookie, Mark grabbed two cookies, and Kat whispered,

"Odysseus, seriously Mark?"

"Forget it, if you don't want my fist smashing against your-"

"You were saying, Mark!?" His mother asked.

"Nothing, mother," Mark said meekly.

"I won't hear you threatening your friends again, right?"

"Yes, mother."

Kat studied Mrs. Jardyn, she had fiery red hair that was frizzy and exploded on top of her head. She used a dark blue bandana as a headband to kind of control her crazy hair. Her eyes matched Mark's dark blue eyes. She was a tall woman, large, and had a lot of muscle. She looked like she could wrestle with the Minotaur and win. Today she was wearing ripped up jeans with black combat boots, and a pale green, three quarter sleeve shirt. Kat noticed there was a gun hanging over the kitchen door, and a picture of Mrs. Jardyn in an army uniform. Obviously, Mrs. Jardyn had been in a war, Kat now realized why Mark was afraid to cross his mom. Kat didn't want to get on Mrs. Jordan's bad side, she took a cookie and began munching on it thinking of how impossible her quest was.

"Katrina, who's your parent?" Mrs. Jardyn asked. Kat pulled herself out of her thoughts,

"Poseidon, god of the sea." Kat took another cookie. Mrs. Jardyn raised her eyebrows,

"One of the big three?"

"Yup," Kat was seriously loving these cookies.

"Ah," Mrs. Jardyn nodded, thoughtfully, "Mark how about you show the girls the guest room."

"Definitely, mother," Mark nodded grabbing his backpack. The girls grabbed their backpacks and followed him out the kitchen door.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Mark muttered.

"Your mother is awesome," Kat said.

"Yeah," Mark said, "the guest room is on the top floor of the garage, so we will be cutting through it." Mark led them into a garage.

"Wow, those are sweet!" Kat breathed. Three motorcycles stood parked right next to each other. The were dark red and black.

"That one is mine, and that one is my mom's," Mark pointed to the motorcycles. "But I've never seen that one before."

Lacy and Kat exchanged glances,

"Do you think. . ." Lacy trailed off.

"What, Lace?" Mark asked impatiently.

"Your mom might have a friend over. . ." Lacy trailed off seeing Mark's face. "It's nothing, she probab-"

"MOM!" Mark yelled.

The door swung open, and Mrs. Jardyn charged in holding a celestial bronze knife. She sighed, and put the knife in her black studded belt.

"Mark! What's wrong?" She said angrily, "You scared me."

"Do you have a friend over?" Mark pointed at the motorcycle. Her eyes widened,

"I don't think so. . ." Mrs. Jardyn trailed off, "he can't be here."

"Who?" Mark asked, dangerously.

Mrs. Jardyn left the garage, and the three demigods followed her into the living room.

Kat heard a sickening sound of a fist connected with a jaw.

"YOU!" Mrs. Jardyn yelled angrily. Kat, Mark, and Lacy glanced at the person Mrs. Jardyn had hit.

"Ares," Kat growled, "long time, no see."

"Good to see you, punk," Ares sneered.

"What do you want, Ares?" Kat spat out, angrily.

"I don't know?" Ares grinned evily, "A favor, possibly."

"You are despicable," Kat muttered.

"Dad?" Mark squeaked.

"Hello, son, let me deal with this. . . pu-"

"Don't you dare Ares, get your business over with, so we can enjoy our day," Kat scowled.

"Calm down, feisty," Ares flashed a smile, "All we need is a favor."

"We?" Kat asked, "I know from experience, you don't partner up unless it helps you gain more."

"It's about Aphrodite," Ares chuckled, "she-"

Mrs. Jardyn's fist connected with Ares jaw for a second time,

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER IN THIS HOUSE!" Mrs. Jardyn roared, angrily, "KAT'S RIGHT, YOU ARE DESPICABLE!"

Mark breathed in sharply, and grew as pale as paper. Lacy's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Mrs. Jardyn in shock. Ares chuckled sadly,

"Oh, Ena, I truly love you," Ares sighed, "being a god can have it's difficulties, I didn't have a choice."

"OH! I SUPPOSE YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!?" Mrs. Jardyn yelled, "THE NAME IS HELENA!"

"Ena-"

"Helena!"

"Helena, I'm sorry, I always will admire your spirit," Ares said, struggling to stay calm with extreme difficulty. "You were more to me than any other. . ."

"WHATEVER!" Mrs. Jardyn stormed out of the room.

"Soooo. . ." Mark said, "You aren't going to disintegrate her?"

"Of course not!" Ares stared at his son, "Why would I do that? She's your mom!"

Mark shifted uncomfortably.

"So what about my mom?" Lacy asked. Ares raised an eyebrow,

"You are a daughter of Aphrodite?" He asked.

"Last time I checked," Lacy said coldly.

"Alright then. . ." Ares sighed, and ran his hand through his jet black hair. "You see, Aphrodite left her Thursday necklace in Casper, Wyoming. Except she forgot that she left it in Casper, so she's going crazy looking for it all over Olympus."

"Let me guess," Kat took a deep breath, then said in a very high voice, "Oh no, I lost my Thursday necklace, I have one for each day of the week." Kat paused, "then Athena said, why don't you just use a different necklace for Thursday. It won't make that big of a difference." Kat paused, and made her higher, "that's not possible, I'm going to die without that necklace on Thursday, I have a very important date with Ar-I mean Hephaestus."

Ares laughed, "You should pursue a acting job Kat, that's almost exactly what happened. Anyway I need you to fetch it, before Thursday and get it back to me."

* * *

"Well," Kat sighed as she crawled into one of the guest beds. "We have another thing to add to our to do list." Lacy pulled out her bright pink clipboard. Kat held up a hand, "don't tell me we actually do have a to do list."

"What's wrong about lists?" Lacy asked, "I love lists."

"Oh, that explains the packing list, the daily to do list, the meal list, the make up list, and the list goes on," Mark said, rolling his eyes.

"What I just lo-"

"You have the list disease," Kat snickered. "Should we tickle it out of you?"

Lacy jumped on her bed away from their reach, "if you even touch me, Katrina Bowes, I will punch you so hard-"

Mrs. Jardyn walked in and that effectively shut Lacy up. Kat and Mark choked on their laughter.

"Here is your backpacks girls," Mrs. Jardyn said, "And supper is on the table."

"YIPPEE!" Mark sprang off Kat's bed and charged downstairs.

"What's for dinner?" Kat asked.

"Tuna sandwiches, but I made you a ham sandwich because I didn't know if you ate seafood." Mrs. Jardyn smiled at her.

"Thanks, I think I will enjoy the ham sandwich," Kat grinned. "Last one downstairs is a rotten egg." Kat flung open the door and raced downstairs and through the garage with Lacy on her heals.

* * *

"Everything packed?" Mark said, popping into the girls' room without bothering to knock. Lacy was in a bright pink bathroom, and were those bunny slippers?

"My stuff is packed," Lacy glared at Kat's bed. "Kat is still sleeping."

"That's, well, that's Kat," Mark said, "did you try to wake her up?"

"Yes," Lacy snorted, "I'm surprised you didn't hear me."

"She won't wake up if Zeus blasted her out of the house," Mark muttered.

"Kat!" Lacy yelled.

"You call that a yell?" Mark chuckled.

"You're the one with a loud mother," Lacy snapped, "You try."

"KAT!" Mark screamed. Kat pulled the blankets over her head and muttered something.

"BREAKFAST TIME!" Mrs. Jardyn yelled from the kitchen, "PANCAKES!"

At the word 'PANCAKES' Kat was flying out of bed, and down the stairs before her friends could blink.

"She must like pancakes," Mark said, and Lacy laughed,

"Now we know how to wake her up," Lacy grinned.

"Now that's a useful tool," Mark agreed, and the two walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, they actually DO get to battle a monster in a beauty salon. With six inch heels. Go figure. _

Chapter 6 Kat plays fetch with a two headed dog

"I can't believe your mom let us borrow these," Lacy said, clinging on to Mark, "We are underage, and this is. . ."

"Dangerous?" Kat laughed, driving on the other motorcycle besides them, "It's amazing!"

"Yeah," Mark agreed, "I'm kind of shocked to."

"Oh, please don't crash," Lacy whimpered, she squeezed her arms tightly around Mark's waist.

"Can't. Breath." Mark choked.

"Sorry," Lacy loosened her hold on him, then tightened it again, Kat snickered, and drove ahead of them.

"Wait, Kat," Mark called, "We should probably stick to together." Too late, Kat was too far ahead of him to hear, than she disappeared all together. "Great, just great," Mark muttered, "We can't afford to loose her now." His motorcycle sped off down the road, and Lacy screamed.

"Lace please call down," Mark said irritated.

"Well, you are the one that just scared me out of my mind," Lacy snapped.

"Sorry," Matt said, "hey, is that Kat's motorcycle?" A dark red motorcycle was parked next to a sign that said WELCOME TO YORK, ILLINOIS.

"Yup," Lacy said, spotting Kat leaning against the sign, her arms crossed, and she was grinning.

"What took you guys so long?" Kat grinned, as Mark pulled up next to her bike.

"Stop it, Pearl Brains, don't leave us like that," Lacy snapped, as Mark helped her off the bike.

"Yeah," Kat laughed, "So Mark Odysseus where are we going next?"

"It's your quest," Mark scowled, he balled his fists and took a step towards her. Lacy and Kat paled extremely and took a step back. "I-I didn't mean to scare you." Mark stated, taking a step closer to them. The girls pointed behind him, and Mark slowly spun around. A big dog with two heads growled at him, and Mark stumbled backwards. Surprisingly, the dog's breath smelled. . . minty? Mark was up in a flash, and he grabbed the girls and dragged them to the nearest building, a beauty salon.

"It had to be a beauty salon," Kat groaned.

"Wow!" Lacy said excitedly, forgetting the fact that they were in a life and death situation. "Look at those heels!" Pretty six inch, bright pink heels stood on a stand. "Oh, they are so cute!" Lacy clapped her hands excitedly, "I just have to try them on!"

Mark and Kat stared at her,

"How did you forget," Mark began. "That we are in a life and death situation?"

"And you want try on six inch heels!" Kat's mouth had dropped open a long time ago.

"Oh, please," Lacy pleaded, "it will only take minute."

"Fine," Kat sighed, "We'll cover for you." She twisted the second pearl and held her sword.

"I can't believe we are letting you do this," Mark muttered, pulling his spear out and stepping in front of Lacy.

The beauty salon's wall suddenly collapsed, and the two headed dog barged in.

Lacy slipped her tennis shoes into her backpack and reached for the heels.

"What is it!?" Mark yelled.

"If I'm your resource to the Greek myths, Mark, that's pretty sad." Kat laughed.

"You are the one who grew up with these stories," Mark said, lunging forward and stabbing the dog in the foot, the somersaults out of the way.

"The dog's name is Orthus," Kat said, "brother of Cerberus, Cerberus guards the gates in the underworld."

"So how do you defeat it!" Mark yelled, tripping over a display case and knocking over the shelf of lipstick.

"You are so clumsy, Mark Odysseus," Kat snickered.

"Don't you dare call me Odysseus, Katrina Demetria Bowes," Mark snapped. Kat stumbled backwards in shock,

"How did you know my middle name?!" Kat asked.

"I might have asked your brother," Mark chuckled, and sliced at Orthus's back leg.

"Percy doesn't know my middle name," Kat informed him.

"I meant Triton," Mark winked at her, and got hit by Orthus's tail, and slammed into the opposite wall. "Not again," Mark groaned, and he blacked out. Kat grew angry with rage,

"Bad dog, Orthus!" Kat yelled angrily, "Sit."

Instantly Orthus sat, crushing a bunch of hair spray bottles.

"Um," Kat really didn't think it would work, "Stay, Orthus, be a good doggy."

Orthus wagged his tail excitedly, and barked loud enough to wake the dead, or the unconscious anyway. Mark's eyes cracked open,

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Wow," Lacy said excitedly, "Don't you think they look great!?"

"No time to look, Lacy," Kat said.

"And how are you going to walk in those exactly?" Mark asked, sitting up. Lacy stood up and took a few steps,

"They actually are comfortable," Lacy said, "Aren't they a lovely color?"

"Whatever," Mark muttered, "You are going to have blisters by the end of the next ten minutes."

"Fetch!" Kat yelled, and threw a dark purple ball out of the building, Orthus bounded out chasing the ball.

"That actually worked," Mark said impressed.

"I remembered that's how Annabeth, Percy, and Grover got around Cerberus in the underworld," Kat explained, "I wondered if the brothers were alike. And I guess they were."

Orthus bounded into the building and dropped the ball, that was in two pieces, at Kat's feet. Kat smiled and scratched the doggy under it's two chins. Orthus panted excitedly, and both his tongues hung out, and it would have soaked Kat, but she was working her powers to keep dry. Kat climbed up onto his nose, and spoke in Orthus's ear, the dog seemed to understand because he started wagging his tail excitedly.

"Alright," Kat told her friends, "Cimb on."

"Are you serious?" Mark asked her, "You expect Lace to climb onto that beast, have you seen her shoes?"

"Hey!" Lacy said, and climbed up onto Orthus's back, "Being the daughter of Aphrodite has some advantages."

"Yeah, Mark Odysseus," Kat sprang onto Orthus. Mark jumped onto the big dog,

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, KATRINA DEMETRIA!" Mark yelled, raising his fist.

"Calm down, Odie," Kat smirked, "and when did you see Triton to ask him my middle name?"

"I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you, that Triton told me your middle name," Mark said sheepishly, "I IM'd him, Tria."

"Hey!"

"You called me Odie!"

"That name suits you!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Will both of you shut up!" Lacy yelled, "We have to get somewhere, Tria, could you tell Orthus where to go?"

"Yes, I can, but don't call me Tria!"

"How about the dog whisperer," Mark suggested.

"MARK!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hi! Sorry this took way to long to update. I had a serious case of writers block and a bunch of basketball games. But I got back on track. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**_Warning!_** _Crabs can be very dangerous. Yup, It was going to be a crazy day. _

Chapter 7 Crab Problems in a Old Abandoned Water Tower   
Kat rolled out of her sleeping bag, to see Lacy making breakfast over a fire.  
"You cook?" Kat said shocked.  
"Yes, I cook, I take it you don't?" Lacy smiled.  
"I can make toast, that's about it," Kat smiled grimly, "Saving the world is much more easier than cooking."  
"Depends," Lacy smiled, as the sausages sizzled over the crackling fire.  
"Where's Mark," Kat said looking around.  
"Trying to figure out where we are," Lacy sighed, "He bought these sausages from the nearest grocery store, but he sorta forgot to ask where we were."  
Kat heard a big snort and then a growl and she spun around to be licked by two big tongues. The owner of the tongues happened to Orthus, who growled playfully, and his tail wagged 24/7. Kat laughed, and grabbed Mark's backpack.  
"I'm pretty sure I saw Mark pack some rope," Kat dug through the backpack's contents, "Yup, I was right." Kat pulled some heavy duty thick rope. "Wanna play tug of war, big guy?"  
Orthus barked excitedly, and Lacy muttered,  
"Bad grammar."  
Kat rolled her eyes, and tossed Orthus one of the ends of rope and began to tug. Orthus's heads made a grab for the rope. Head 1 got the end first, and Head 2 growled angrily and attacked Head 1. Head 1 let go of the rope and Head 2 managed to snatch it. Head 1 whimpered sadly, and tried to catch some of the rope. In the end Head 1 and 2 had both got parts of the rope and began trying to work together to pull it out of Kat's grip. After an unevenly matched war, Kat was hanging upside down in a tree.  
"Katrina Demetria Bowes," Mark emerged from the trees grinning, "Haven't I told you enough times not to climb the trees. You get yourself in a enough trouble on the ground, who knows what you would do in the air."  
"Mark Odysseus Jardyn, if you don't come up here right now, and help me get down, I will-"  
"Will you guys stop arguing?" Lacy said, "Breakfast is ready."  
"Mark! Get me down this instant!" Kat screeched, as Mark tried to snatch some sausages out of the pan. Lacy swatted his hands away, and glared fiercely at him. He sighed, and began to climb the tree. After a bunch of bumps and bruises were earned, Kat was out of the tree, and the three enjoyed breakfast.  
"Okay, where are we?"  
"Well," Mark mumbled, his mouth was full of food, "We are at Diamond Park in Kearney, Nebraska. Across the street is the high school. The mascot is the bulldogs."  
Kat raised her eyebrows, "you learned all that?"  
"Yup," Mark said.  
"Any rivers nearby?" Lacy asked.  
The two gave her a strange look.  
"Why?" Mark asked.  
"Just a dream. . ." Lacy muttered.  
"So," Kat prompted.  
"Nothing." Lacy said, realizing they were curious.  
"The nearest river is the Platt." Mark said, "It's very shallow."  
"It's flat like a pancake," Kat said, jumping up from the slightly damp grass. "Let's go visit a sea god, goddess, or water nymph."

* * *

"That is one spooky abandoned water tower." Lacy shivered.  
"And you really expect us to climb up there with you?" Mark said, astonished. "Lacy is still wearing those heels you know."  
"Really!" Kat looked at Lacy's feet and sure enough. Lacy was wearing six inch dark pink heels. "You are ridiculous Dove Brains," Kat rolled her eyes.  
"So we aren't climbing this spooky water tower?" Lacy asked urgently.  
"Of course no-" Kat caught her breath, "Did you guys see that?"  
"See what?" Mark asked.  
"There she is again!" Kat cried out.  
"I don't see anything." Lacy stated.  
Kat saw a girl who looked about fourteen with waist length raven black hair. A sea green dress, and black eyes specked with foam blue.  
"I'm going up there," Kat announced.  
Mark groaned loudly, and Lacy punched him in the shoulder and his groan turned to "OW!"  
"We will follow you," Lacy glared at Mark until he nodded in a grudging agreement.  
"Good," Kat smiled at Mark's actions. "Abandoned water tower here we come."  
"Tiredness approaches," Mark almost yawned, looking at the giant ladder they would have to climb.

* * *

"Water please!" Mark begged. Kat shot him a frown,  
"I am not going to summon water in this heat! It will wear me out. And I won't be able to protect myself from monsters," Kat crawled up onto the small platform on the water tower, and she took a shaky breath when she saw how far up the were. Kat gazed around looking for the girl she had seen. Lacy huffed,  
"A little help, Bubble Dreamer?"  
"Oh, yeah, right," Kat said distractedly. She pulled Lacy up onto the small platform.  
"Thanks," Lacy said. She sighed, "I wish we had water. . ."  
"Do I have to repeat myself, Dove Brains?"  
"Girls?" Mark asked.  
"You don't need help, Odie," Kat snickered, "You are a boy."  
"So? I need help, Tria!"  
"You just got rid of the help I was going to offer, Odie," Kat said angrily, "DON'T CALL ME TRIA!"  
Lacy helped Mark up onto the platform.  
"Thanks for your help, Katrina Demetria Bowes," Mark's voice was tinged with sarcasm.  
"Stop arguing you two, let's go into the water tower," Lacy ordered.  
Kat opened the metal door and the trio walked into the rusty room.  
"Well, well, well, it is Katrina Bowes. I wondered when I was going to see you," A voice said behind them. The demigods jumped and spun around.  
"No need to be frightened," the voice laughed.  
"We've got a good reason to be frightened, monster, come out so we can see you!" Kat ordered.  
"Oh? We are going to be demanding, are we?" The voice cackled crazily. "Give up your quest!"  
"Never!" Lacy said.  
"Now daughter of love, that's not the way you should speak to me," the voice purred.  
"Why not?" Lacy asked, unsure if she was doing the right thing.  
"Why, I'm your grandmother!" The voice said shocked, "Pity, you don't know your own grandmother."  
"My grandma Sarah is at home, she-you? Doesn't know the gods exist."  
"Pity, Pity," The voice clucked, sympathetically.  
"Who are you!?" Mark demanded.  
"Another demand, seriously! We are getting nowhere, don't you guys understand a proper conversation?" The voice criticized.  
"Yes we do," Kat said, "In a proper conversation, everyone introduces themselves first. And that you haven't done."  
Mark and Lacy stared at her. Kat's mouth flopped open,  
"Jeez, maybe I am hanging out with Annabeth a little too much."  
The voice cackled. "Katrina Bowes, I am surprised you don't know who I am."  
"Well, you are - if you are telling the truth - Lacy's grandmother. Obviously, not the mortal grandmother. So you would have to be Aphrodite's mom." Kat said, thinking it through.  
The voice laughed, "And people say Poseidon's children aren't smart."  
"Hey!"  
"I was complementing you, dear."  
"Well, you need some practice."  
"But. . ." Lacy glanced at Kat, "Aphrodite doesn't have a mom. She was born when Kronos cut Uranus into pieces and cast him on the sea. She was born from the waves."  
Kat snapped her fingers excitedly, "That's it!"  
"What?" Lacy asked.  
"You are the sea goddess who created the waves, aren't you?" Kat struggled, thinking of the myth. Thankfully, she remembered, "There was always a back story about a sea goddess who was Aphrodite's mother, she created the waves and foam when the pieces of Uranus fell into the ocean. Helping create Uranus's last child, Aphrodite, goddess of love. You are. . . Thalassa. I never knew it was true, though."  
Thalassa stepped into the light, she had long black hair that went to her knees. She looked like she was only fourteen, but Kat knew she was probably more than a millennia old. She wore ragged jeans and a blue t-shirt that said EAT MORE CHICKEN. But instead of the normal cow next to the sign, it was a crab and a few shrimp swimming. Obviously, Thalassa didn't like people eating seafood. Thalassa's eyes were a fierce bluish, grayish, green, with little specks of white.  
"Nice shirt," Mark commented.  
Thalassa snorted, "thanks."  
A girl stepped out from behind Thalassa. She had a green tinge to her skin and her ears were pointed, sticking out of her long black hair. This showed that she was a nymph.  
"Halia, daughter of Thalassa." She scowled at Lacy, "Watch your back, girl."  
"Why?" Mark stepped in front of Lacy.  
"Surely you know my story, boy?" She laughed the crazy laugh that seemed to run in the family.  
"You had nine sons with Dad," Kat said, "they lived on an island and when Aphrodite asked to stay at their Island they said no. She cursed them with madness."  
"And Poseidon did nothing about it," Halia said angrily. "They were his sons!"  
"And it wasn't his curse," Kat said. "There was nothing Dad could do."  
"He is a god!" Halia said through clenched teeth.  
"Now Halia," Thalassa reprimanded, (This looked weird because Halia looked older than her mother) "That is no way you should speak about the king of the sea."  
"He is our enemy!" Halia breathed. "Kronos shall be the King of the world!"  
"Yes," Thalassa looked unsure.  
"Even Oceanus is on Kronos side. We will surely win with the, All Powerful Oceanus!" Halia convinced her mother. Kat scoffed,  
"Oh really? What makes you so sure that a retired old barnacle crusted god can conquer my father?" Kat laughed, "You two are crazy."  
"Tria," Mark muttered, "that might have not been a good idea."  
"Odie, please don't call me Tria," Kat said, angrily.  
"Don't call me Odie!" Mark yelled.  
"Really? You guys are going to do this now?" Lacy said, exasperated, "What does this life and death situation mean to you two? A time to argue?"  
"Life and death situation?" Kat laughed, "We are talking to two old sea goddesses, they can't harm us."  
"Can't harm you?" Halia sneered, "Of course we can."  
"Ugh!" Kat cursed in Ancient Greek. "I should of known."  
"I warned you," Mark sighed, grabbing his spear.  
Lacy muttered something, and pulled her knife out of her belt.  
Kat watched the sea goddesses warily,  
"What do you want?"  
"We disagree with your quest," Halia said.  
"And have been ordered by Kronos to slow you down," Thalassa added.  
"And you are going to do that how?" Kat asked, Mark and Lacy groaned.  
Thalassa snapped her fingers. Silence. Nothing happened.  
"Those cursed crabs! They are probably sleeping," Thalassa muttered, she suddenly seemed to grow larger an appearance. Crab pinchers sprouted out of her head like horns, and her skin was tinged with blue and green. Her jeans and t-shirt seemed to melt into a seaweed like dress. And in her hands grew a ship's oar.  
"Excuse me, but is that a ship's oar?" Kat asked.  
"Yes," Thalassa said, "But it is much more terrifying than it looks."  
"Just what we need," Kat muttered.  
"Here they come, mother," Halia said, she had also changed an appearance. Her outfit also seemed to be made out of seaweed, and she held a large net.  
An army of crabs, yes, crabs, scuttled down the walls and through the windows and doors, and any crevice big enough until they had surrounded the three.  
"Crabs?" Kat asked, "Why crabs?"  
"Because they are my sea creatures," Thalassa said, "ATTACK!"  
"Holy Hades!" Kat screeched, "Why now!?"  
"You provoked her," Mark muttered, knocking some of the crabs away from him with his spear.  
Lacy knocked them away with her knife, and an occasional crunch could be heard when she stepped on them, or kicked them, with her heels.  
Kat held her sword and stabbed and pushed the angry crabs away from her. She yelped in pain when one pinched her on the ankle, and she hit it with the butt of her sword, sending it flying. It left in ugly bruise, and she noticed her friends were being pinched to. With another yelp, and a flying crab, Kat yelled at the two sea goddesses.  
"Why don't you stop this craziness and fight us like real people! Don't let your ugly, ouch!" She knocked away the nasty crab and it landed in Lacy's hair. "Don't let your ugly henchmen do your work for you!"  
"Stupid crab!" Lacy yelled, trying to pull the crab out of her hair. "Ouch!"  
Kat knocked the crabs away from her as fast as possible.  
Mark cried out as a few crabs managed to start climbing him, he stabbed and hit them.  
"You goddesses are too scared to fight us!" Kat yelled, "Scaredy cats!" Kat was obviously in a crazy mood to insult a goddess with kindergarten grammar.  
"I am not a scaredy cat!" Thalassa yelled angrily.  
Kat snickered.  
"But we cannot fight you because of the ancient rules, Katrina Bowes!"  
Kat cursed in Ancient Greek. Then she remembered when Percy had fought Atlas. There was a way around the ancient laws. She knocked the crabs away from her, as she slowly approached the two goddesses.  
"Kat! We can't hold this much longer!" Mark yelled, urgently.  
Kat slowly approached the goddesses,  
"You want this!" Kat yelled, "Mayhem! Constant chaos!?"  
"Of course not!" Thalassa yelled.  
Kat saw more crabs coming through the windows and doors. They were outnumbered by 5,000,000?  
"The world will be in chaos and confusion with Kronos ruling the world!" Kat shouted, as she tried to approach. The crabs climbed her and pinched faster than she could knock off.  
"No it won't be!" Halia yelled, "The mighty titan, Kronos, has promised us the ocean! We will rule the waters!"  
"How many other sea gods and goddesses do you think he promised this very wish!?" Kat said, her eyes watered with the pain.  
Lacy and Mark were struggling. The crabs were gaining ground.  
Thalassa and Halia faltered.  
"That's right!" Kat dropped her sword, and the crabs covered it. "You probably know many sea gods and goddesses that complain about Dad's ruling. They always say, 'I could do better.' Don't they? I'm sure you aren't the only ones to request this very wish!"  
Lacy cried out as she fell, Mark pulled her up as they fought back to back.  
Thalassa sighed, but Halia didn't look convinced,  
"The titan Kronos will grant our wish, Mother!"  
"Are you sure of this, Halia?!" Kat yelled, she was becoming desperate. Her pearl bobby pin hadn't appeared in her hair yet. She hit the crabs with her fist.  
"I believe in the All Mighty Titan, Kronos, completely!" Halia sneered.  
"Well, than, take this!" Kat yelled as she sprang onto the goddess. Halia cried out and tried to throw her net onto Kat. Kat dogged the net, and the net captured a bunch crabs. Kat grabbed her pearl pin, and in seconds held her sword, she slipped behind Halia and forced the knife under Halia's chin.  
"Call off your crabs, Thalassa!" Kat ordered.  
Lacy fell to her knees and the crabs swamped over her.  
"Never," Thalassa said. "Your words are useless over me!"  
"Or else!" Kat said, slightly pushing the knife into Halia's neck.  
Halia cried out.  
"Fine!" Thalassa snapped her fingers and the crabs fled.  
Mark picked up Lacy, who was unconscious.  
"Let us leave in piece," Kat stated.  
"No!"  
"Do it!" Kat growled.  
"Fine!"  
"Swear on the river styx, that you won't harm us." Kat ordered.  
"I-I swear on th-"  
"Don't mother," Halia said, "fight these wretched demigods!"  
"I swear on the river styx, that we will not hurt you three at all." Thalassa said, thunder boomed.  
"Mother!" Halia screeched, "You have betrayed, Kronos!"  
Kat blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks everyone for their lovely reviews they were so nice! Please REVIEW!  
Phoenix Feather Over and Out. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Kat, Lacy, and Mark were going to regret agreeing to finding Aphrodite's Thursday necklace. _

* * *

Chapter 8 Kat Causes a Griffin Fight   
Kat opened her eyes, someone, Lacy she figured, called to Mark about someone being awake. Stupid Kat, Lacy was saying she was awake. Jeez. Kat tried to sit up, but Lacy pushed her down.  
"Rest, Kat, please."  
Kat pushed her hands away, and sat up. The ground seemed to move and rock like a boat and Kat felt sick. Kat realized this was strange, for she never got sea sick. Never got sea sick at all.  
"How long have I been out?" Kat muttered, letting Lacy push her down.  
"About a day and a half," Lacy said.  
"What!?" Kat yelled, jumping up.  
"A day and a half." Lacy repeated.  
"What's the date?" Kat asked.  
"June 16th, I think," Mark said.  
Kat sighed with relief, the quest had began the tenth. Six days into the quest, wow, Kat wondered how Percy was doing. It looked about midnight at the moment. Kat grabbed her backpack and pulled out a squirt bottle, a flashlight, and a few drachmas.  
"Iris Message?" Mark asked, taking the squirt bottle.  
"Yeah, do you mind?"  
"Not at all," Mark started squirting.  
"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me, Percy Jackson," Kat said, "er, Thank you." Kat tossed the drachma into the mist.  
The Mist sparkled, and Percy appeared. He was sitting in a dark corridor talking to Annabeth. Grover was sleeping, a pile of hay was his pillow. Tyson snored nearby, wires and pieces of metal lay scattered around him. Annabeth said something about walking from New York to California in a day.  
"Excuse me, er, Percy?" Kat interrupted.  
Percy jumped and looked around wildly.  
"Over here, Iris Message, Kelp Brains," Kat chuckled at Percy's expression.  
"You scared me!" Percy said, a faint blush crossed His and Annabeth's cheeks, "how long were you listening?"  
"I just messaged you," Kat said.  
"What is the date?" Annabeth asked.  
"Um," Kat grinned, "June 16th."  
"What!?" Percy exploded.  
Grover rolled over muttering something about man eating dancing fish ponies.  
"We've been in here for six days!?" Percy said, in shock.  
"Yup," Kat smirked. "How long did you think you were in the dreadful maze for?"  
"A day," Annabeth said weakly. She yawned, "I'm going to bed. Good night, Seaweed Brain."  
Percy rolled his eyes, as Annabeth laid out her sleeping bag.  
"So how was your day, er, week?" Percy asked.  
"Okay," Kat explained everything. And then Percy told her everything that had happened. Kat suspected he had watered down most of the details, but she didn't press him.  
"Briares must have been cool to see." Kat said finally.  
"More like depressing really," Percy sighed. "He was so sad. He didn't have any hope left."  
"I bet Tyson cried a lot?"  
"Yeah, Briares was his hero."  
"Please deposit another drachma," Iris said.  
"Good night, Percy."  
"Good night, Kat."  
And the Iris Message faded away.  
"I'll take first watch," Kat announced. "Go to bed you two."

* * *

Lacy woke up to find Kat sleeping and Mark on his watch. At a glance at the sky, it looked almost noon.  
"Where are we?" Lacy asked casually, as she started rolling up her sleeping bag.  
"Casper, Wyoming," Mark sighed.  
"Really?" Lacy said, shoving her sleeping bag into her pink backpack.  
"Yup, I guess our goal is to find your mom's necklace." Mark muttered, He glanced up at Lacy, "Do you have a Thursday Necklace?"  
"I am not that shallow, Mark Odysseus!"  
"You are beginning to become like Kat," Mark grumbled, dogging a plastic pink hair brush.  
"I guess we should wake up Kat," Lacy said, ignoring Mark.  
"MONSTERS! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Mark yelled. "HELP, KAT! I AM BEING EATEN ALIVE!"  
Kat rolled over and muttered something about foolish boys.  
"Katrina Bowes! Wake up!" Lacy said, in Kat's ear.  
"Pancakes," Mark said.  
Kat yawned and sat up, "That was rude, Mark. I know we have no pancakes in the middle of nowhere."  
"It got you up," Lacy said.  
"Still rude," Kat began rolling up her sleeping bag. "Where are we?"  
"Casper, Wyoming," Lacy said, "We are going to go help out my mother."  
"Oh, yeah, her _Thursday _necklace," Kat rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

"So, what are we looking for?" Mark asked.  
"A necklace," Lacy said.  
"I know that!" Mark said, "I mean what clues are we looking fo-"  
"SCREECH!" A giant bird/lion creature flew down the street and grabbed a person's camera right out of their hand. The tourist screamed and yelled something about metal angels from mars. Later, Kat thought he looked familiar.  
"Let's follow that clue," Kat said, pointing at the bird. "Follow that creature!"  
"It's a griffin. An ancient kind by the looks of it." Lacy said, "Ancient Egyptian creature, possibly!" She suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth as if she just slipped up in her words.  
"You mean Greece?" Mark asked.  
"Yeah, sorry, I have been studying Ancient Egyptian myths lately, been a bit absorbed-"  
"No time for that now!" Kat yelled, "Follow that griffin!"  
The three friends dashed down the street as fast as they could. A traffic light changed, and they couldn't cross the road.  
"We'll never make it!" Mark gasped, "I am already worn out!"  
Kat tapped an older lady walking her Scottish terrier. The older lady turned around impatiently.  
"Could I borrow your phone for a moment, Ma-am?" Kat said, sweetly, "I need to make a call."  
The older lady softened, and handed her an old flip phone.  
"Thanks," Kat said, she turned to her friends and grimaced. "I didn't know people still used these things." She dialed a number and began to call.  
"Yes, I need one," Kat paused and listened. "And how much do you charge? Twenty bucks an hour, yes, We are at the North Casper Sports Complex." Kat smiled, "Got it, could you be there in three minutes? Good, alright, bye."  
She handed the phone to the older woman, and the woman smiled and walked away.  
"Wow!" Lacy said, "You were actually nice to her."  
"Shut it, Lacy," Kat grinned. "Now we have to run to the North Casper Sports Complex."  
"Oh, why did you tell them we were at the North Casper Sports Complex!" Mark groaned.  
"Well, the griffin was heading that way, so I supposed we could go after them and not lose them." Kat grimaced, "let's run!"  
The North Casper Sports Complex was only two blocks away, and the three demigods made it there right when the cab had pulled up.  
Kat caught a glimpse of the Griffin perched on the building, but when the griffin spotted the demigods it flew off.  
The three demigods jumped into the cab,  
"Miss Bowes?" The cabby asked.  
"That's me," Kat nodded, "Now follow that giant bird!"  
The cabby looked surprised, "You mean that big hot air balloon."  
"Yes," Kat agreed, realizing the cabby saw the griffin as a giant hot air balloon. "It is called The Griffin, you see, so I always call it a bird."  
The cabby nodded and drove way too fast for Kat's liking down the street.  
"Nice save," Lacy whispered.  
"Thanks," Kat returned.  
"He is driving so fast we are going to crash," Mark muttered.  
The cab spun to a stop, and the demigods fell forward as their belts buckled.  
"Ow!" Mark exclaimed.  
"This is as far as I can go," The cabby said, "The gold hot air balloon landed in that field."  
Sure enough the griffin was perched on a Hot Dog stand. The man who owned the hot dog stand, continued working as if nothing was wrong.  
A young boy nearby, tugged on an older boy's sleeve,  
"Look, Johnny, a giant bird," the young boy squealed.  
"Whatever you say, little bro, would you like ketchup with that hot dog?" The older boy, who must have been Johnny said.  
"No, I want maple syrup!" The boy jumped up and down excitedly. "Did you see that giant bird?"  
"Sure, I did, Will," Johnny handed the boy, whose name was Will, a hot dog sticky with syrup.  
"Mortals are weird," Kat commented.  
"Are we going to leave this garba - I mean wonderful cab, Kat?" Lacy asked, wrinkling her nose, "We have a griffin to follow."  
"Yup," Kat jumped out of the cab, and the others followed. "Oh, right," Kat grabbed a stack of mortal cash and put it in the cabby's hand. "Keep the change."  
"The griffin went into that building!" Lacy pointed at a big building. A sign out front said CASPER EVENTS CENTER.  
"Well, let's go!" Kat and her friends dashed to the events center, and walked in.  
"I am sorry, but I can't let you in here at the moment," a man said. His nametag said HELLO, I MA COMRAN, or that's what Kat thought it said, it actually said HELLO, I AM COMUS.  
"What kind of name is Comran?" Kat asked, staring at the man's name tag.  
"It's Comus," The man snarled angrily, "Now this center at the moment is being rented out by a club, I am going to have ask you to leave."  
"But we are part of the party group," Lacy said, batting her eyelashes at the man. "Could you show us the room? And we will be on our way."  
"I am sorry lady," Comus said, "But I was under strict orders not to let anyone in without orders."  
"But we have to get in," Mark said, "It's important business."  
"Important business, eh?" Comus raised an eyebrow, "Well, I suppose if you had some cash. . ."  
Kat dug into her backpack, "Just a moment, sir."  
"Wait a second, Lady," Comus said, "You couldn't read my nametag are you dyslexic?"  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Kat smiled apologetically, "What did you say?"  
"Are you dyslexic, Lady?" Comus repeated.  
"Funny that you ask," Kat smiled, "I have no idea." She handed him a stack of mortal bills.  
"You are demigods!" Comus said angrily, "Trying to disrupt my parties! How dare you!"  
The three junior high kids jumped.  
"Oh, Comus, We aren't trying to disrupt your parties, we heard how amazing they were," Lacy gushed, "And we decided to see for ourselves. But if we aren't allowed in to see how wonderful they are, we'll just leave. Sorry, for. . . bothering you. . ." Lacy started walking toward the door, and Kat and Mark followed slowly.  
"Oh, stop right there young lady," Comus said, "What kind of party did you want to try? Here is the list." Comus pulled out a clipboard.  
Lacy skipped over to him and took the clipboard, Kat and Mark looked over her shoulder and read it.  
EMPOUSIA PARTY ROOM 34  
BIRTHDAY PARTY ROOM 12   
WITCHES PARTY ROOM 56   
POISON PARTY ROOM 7   
AN ASSASINATION PARTY ROOM 0   
GRIFFIN PARTY ROOM 20   
WEDDING RECEPTION ROOM 19   
OLYMPIAN PARTY FLOOR 300   
"We would like to go to the Griffin Party please," Lacy smiled at the man. The trio shuddered at the parties on the list.  
"Right this way, young demigods," Comus said, his keys jangling on his belt.  
He unlocked a door, and showed them into a huge room. The room was filled with griffins, and everything was gold. Or looked gold anyway, and if it didn't look gold (or wasn't gold) it was shiny like silver, bronze, platinum, or a mirror.  
The demigods shielded their eyes, everything was so, well, bright. After the three pairs of eyes adjusted they realized that everything was jewelry and shiny objects.  
There was no paper plates or plastic cups. It was shiny silver, gold, platinum, steel, bronze plates and cups.  
The music was blasting loud and Kat picked up one of the CD protectors. The music was sang by the GRIFFIN BROTHERS. Kat rolled her eyes.  
The griffins were decked out in all kinds of jewelry. Plastic jewelry, Gold jewelry, Silver jewelry, Bronze jewelry, and Steel jewelry. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and other jewels were imbedded in the jewelry.  
"See any necklaces?" Kat asked hopefully.  
"About three million necklaces," Mark said.  
"This is like searching for a needle in a haystack." Lacy moaned, "Do you guys know what mom's necklace looks like?"  
"Nope," Kat shook her head.  
"Maybe she labels her jewelry?" Mark asked hopefully.  
"Mom loves to be organized," Lacy said, "She might."  
"Just look for a very pretty necklace worthy of the love goddess." Kat shrugged, "It's the best we can do."  
"FREEAAAK!" A griffin landed next to Lacy and rubbed his head against her. Lacy stumbled back,  
"Freak?" She muttered, stroking his feathers.  
"Do you know that bird?" Mark asked.  
"I've run into him once and awhile." Lacy glanced around, as if someone was there she didn't want to see.  
"Well this is going to take a while," Kat groaned, "So let's get to work."  
Freak, the griffin that seemed to know Lacy, was strangely not wearing any jewelry. But he was a holding a few bracelets in his claws. Lacy climbed up onto Freak and whispered to him.  
The griffin seemed to understand and began squawking loudly to all the other griffins. The griffins seemed angry at his request (Kat wondered what the request was) and began screeching angrily back at him. Kat ducked as a silver platter went flying in their direction. Soon the griffins were all fighting among each other again and they were grabbing the nearest objects and throwing them at each other. Soon the air was filled with, jewels, jewelry, metal plates, cups, and silverware (Kat wondered why griffins would need silverware) were flying through the air.  
"This is going to take a while," Kat sighed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please REVIEW! ;) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

* * *

_Kat didn't want to see another piece of metal in any kind of shape again. NEVER, at all. _

Chapter 9 Getting the Necklace   
"I hate jewelry!" Lacy said, exasperatedly, dogging a few plates, and snatching a necklace and examined it before stuffing it in her backpack.  
"Well, there is a first," Kat said, throwing away another necklace. "A child of Aphrodite hates jewelry."  
"For a good reason," Lacy said, a bracelet hit her in the face, and she glared at the griffins, who were in the middle of battle, plates, cups, and jewelry sailed through the air.  
Mark grabbed another necklace, "We don't know what the necklace looks like, and we are hoping that Aphrodite labels her necklace. Yet, we have no idea."  
Suddenly, a big griffin, landed in the room, he raised his head, and screeched loudly.  
The demigods fell to the floor, clasping their ears, Lacy glanced at the bird and gasped.  
"Do you guys see what I see?" Lacy asked, scrambling to her feet.  
"You mean the open door over there?" Mark pointed behind them.  
"NO!" Lacy laughed, "That beautiful necklace the big griffin is wearing!"  
The demigods turned and looked, a very beautiful necklace was clasped around the neck of the largest griffin.  
"Why did it have to be the big griffin?" Kat groaned, "Can't something be easy for once?"  
"Welcome to my life," Mark muttered.  
"Lacy? Do griffins like water?" Kat asked, a plan forming in her head.  
"No, Their lion part is scared of water, so they don't," Lacy said.  
Kat laughed, "I have a plan. Mark, go right, Lacy, go left, I've got middle."  
Lacy dogged left, Mark baseball slid right, and Kat stood her ground.  
The large griffin got confused, and went right, then it turned around to be hit by a large blast of water.  
Kat closed her eyes and concentrated. The water formed itself into waves. Little waves, medium waves, large waves.  
Kat jumped into the air, and landed on one of her waves. The wave carried her quickly to the griffin. The griffin panicked, and flew straight up and blasted through the ceiling. Kat ordered her wave to go higher, and she followed the griffin to the second level.  
"Don't look down, don't look down," Kat chanted, as she ordered the water carry her up.  
"SCREEEEECH!" The griffin screamed. The griffin landed on table, smashing a very colorful birthday cake.  
"Hey!" A little girl, in a pink plastic crown yelled. The cake had splattered crossed her yellow dress and her little fairy wand. "It's my bir'day, you can't do 'at." The little girl looked about five as she ran toward the griffin angrily.  
Kat jumped off her wave and grabbed the girl by her waist before she got herself in danger.  
Kat scanned the room for the girl's mother. About ten girls who were wearing frilly dresses, at the age of five were pressed against the wall screaming. There were no adults in sight.  
"Ugh!" Kat sighed. "Girls, get behind me." She placed the birthday girl on the ground, and the five year old ran behind Kat. The rest of the girls followed the birthday girl like startled deer.  
Kat slowly approached the griffin, the griffin cocked his head and looked at her. Kat dropped her backpack and opened it searching for something. She pulled out a pretty prism.  
"You like sparkles don't you?" Kat smiled and held the prism out in front of her.  
The griffin screeched softly.  
"Would you like a trade?" Kat took a step forward.  
The griffin ruffled his feathers nervously.  
"A trade for that necklace you are wearing," Kat said.  
The griffin flew toward Kat, squawking loudly.  
Kat somersaulted under the flying creature, as the griffin made a loud screeching noise. The griffin landed in front of the girls and now Kat was in a tight situation. Kat was in no position to protect the little girls.  
The door near the girls swung open and Mark and Lacy ran in.  
"Do you know how many stairs we had to climb to find you?" Mark gasped.  
"A lot?" Kat shrugged.  
"And how many rooms we had to check?" Lacy panted.  
"A lot," Kat said, "Now could you babysit?" She pointed at the five year olds.  
"I've got babysitting duty," Lacy squealed, "they are so cute!"  
Mark rolled his eyes, and joined Kat in front of the griffin.  
"Distract it," Kat said, "I will try to get onto his back and snatch the necklace."  
Mark nodded, and grabbed some smashed rainbow cake, taking a bite before launching at the griffin. Kat rolled her eyes, and did a cartwheel right. Kat just loved gymnastics. Kat ran toward the girls, going around the jagged hole in the floor the griffin had created, and watched as Mark flung birthday cake at the very angry griffin.  
Mark licked his fingers and did thumbs up at Kat.  
Kat nodded and ran as fast as she could toward the griffin. At the last possible second, she jumped landing on the griffin. She grabbed the necklace and leaped off the griffin.  
Kat whistled loudly. A huge crash somewhere in the building happened right after the whistle.  
"That way!" Lacy pointed toward the door. The three demigods dashed for the door, with an angry griffin on their heels. They ran through the door way right into a wedding reception. A few seconds later, bricks flew everywhere. People screamed, and panicked, as the griffin charged through the door, er, gaping hole in the wall.  
"Congratulations!" Kat said, as she ran into the bride, "Sorry, we can't stay. We'd love to, but we have a minor problem at the moment."  
Orthus crashed though one of the walls. Kat was surprised the building hadn't come down yet, with all the damage they had inflicted on it.  
Kat tripped over a brick, and someone caught her.  
A young man in a black leather jacket and sunglasses helped her up. A beautiful girl wearing dark pink dress with high heels clung to his arm.  
"Ares!?" Kat gasped, everything felt oddly still. She glanced around and realized that everything was frozen in time. Except the girl on his arm, she had a beautiful tan complexion, with chocolate brown hair flowing down her back in small curls, her eyes were multicolored, and sparkled.  
"Thank you, dearie," the girl said, taking the necklace from Kat. The girl slipped the necklace onto her neck.  
"Aphrodite, long time no see," Kat said.  
"I know," Aphrodite grinned, "I am still working on your soul mate by the way." She clapped her hands excitedly, "I was wondering if you liked dreamy and romantic, adventurous and exciting, or-"  
"Thanks for finding the necklace," Ares interrupted his girlfriend. "We should be off now."  
"Enjoy your outfits," Aphrodite waved.  
Kat groaned.  
Suddenly everything went black, and all the colors seemed to blend together.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mark questioned.  
"What just happened?" Lacy asked.  
"We were brought here by Aphrodite and Ares," Kat explained her little meeting with the two gods.  
Lacy gasped, "What are you guys wearing?"  
Kat looked down to see herself wearing a sea green dress that went down to her knees, a jean jacket, and pretty silver flats. Her hand went to her hair, and it was pulled into a intricate braid. When Kat glanced at it she noticed blue and green highlights in her hair.  
Kat took of her silver shoes. "I am never going to be able to walk in these."  
"Oh! Look at me!" Lacy exclaimed. Lacy was wearing her dark pink six inch heels, with a matching dark pink dress, and a white jacket. Her hair was pulled in a tight bun, with a comb that had purple gemstones embedded in it, matching her violet/purple eyes.  
Mark groaned, he was wearing jeans, a light blue t-shirt, a fancy vest, and Nike tennis shoes.  
"Take off the vest, it will look better," Kat laughed.  
"Never anger a god, Kat, it isn't a good idea," Mark warned, keeping his vest on.  
Kat shook her head, "No matter how many times you tell my brother and me that, we will always anger the gods."  
"We seem to be asking this a lot," Lacy said, "But where are we?"  
Kat pointed to a sign, it said, OLD FAITHFUL INN. "Wow, Old Faithful Inn is considered the largest log structure in the world."  
"And you know this how?" Lacy said.  
"Annabeth spouts facts all the time, her favorite landmark is the Hoover Dam, but this is one of the ones she loves." Kat smiled at her small memory of the Hoover Dam (Without the skeletons of course).  
"We probably should go in," Mark said, "If they brought us here, they want us to stay."  
Kat nodded, and grabbed her backpack, which seemed heavier than normal. Kat dropped it,  
"What's in here? Bricks?" Kat exclaimed.  
"How am I supposed to know? You packed it," Mark said, he picked his up. "Wow! This is heavy!"  
The girls rolled their eyes.  
"I mean heavier than normal," Mark said.  
Lacy picked her backpack up, "Mine's heavier to, let's go inside, than check them."  
The three demigods climbed the steps and pushed open the heavy log door.  
"Whoa," Kat breathed.  
"It's huge!" Lacy gasped.  
"I smell food," Mark said.  
The girls rolled their eyes. The lodge was as big as a few basketball courts, with pine wood floors. There was a big stone fireplace as tall as Chiron. (Including his horse body). Balconies went all the way around the room, and you could see the rooms. People were staying at.  
A girl with shoulder length brown hair approached them.  
"Hi, you must be Mr. Jardyn, Miss Drew, and Miss. Bowes?"  
"That's us," Mark nodded.  
"Here are your cards for your suites," The girl handed them each a card. "You have free service of the restaurant, lounge, snack bar, and tours. If you need any help, just look for me, my name is Macy. Enjoy your stay."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I ENJOY THEM SO MUCH! THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **


End file.
